


One Call Away

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, THROWS FLUFF IN YOUR GENERAL DIRECTION
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	One Call Away

It had been a long day and all Eve Baird wanted to do was fall into bed and get some sleep. It was close to two in the morning when she finally got home. She took a brief shower - just long enough to wash away the day's tension before she went to bed. Her eyes were closed as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her worries had practically melted away - or at least that's what she told herself. Her boyfriend - she hoped she could call him that, they were 'technically' dating - was half a world away no doubt working himself half to death in hopes of getting some magical artifact. She'd told him more than once that the artifact didn't matter if he killed himself retrieving it. To make matters worse, he hadn't called in what seemed like ages though it'd been no more than a week. Her phone rang around three and she groaned, pushing herself into a sitting position to pick up the device in question. The unrecognizable number didn't make her quite comfortable answering but she did so anyway - part of her hoping it was Flynn but skeptical enough to believe she'd just woken and the low light made any number unreadable under the circumstances. Despite what she thought was her better judgement, she answered. 

"Hello?" She murmured, sounding a bit more alert than any normal person would. 

"Eve?" The response came. 

She could've recognized that voice anywhere. It was Flynn and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, relieved to hear he was alive. 

"You were supposed to check in days ago. Do you realize that?" She fussed, leaning back against the headboard.

"I know... I know." 

He sounded exhausted. Eve picked up on that fact and she knew she likely wasn't getting any more sleep tonight. 

"Have you been sleeping alright?"

"Not exactly..." 

"Flynn! You need to sleep or you could face dire consequences." She glanced at the clock. 

It was approaching three thirty exactly and she got up to get dressed, giving up on the notion of sleep for the time being. She went to the kitchen to make coffee. 

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much." 

"Fine? You've got to be kidding! Go take a nap." 

"I tried taking a nap but I couldn't sleep 'cos you weren't here." 

Eve opened her mouth as if to say something but shook her head, sighing soflty. Her heart practically melted at the statement. He was ridiculously adorable and it'd be the death of her. 

"How long until you come back, hm?" 

"Soon." 

"Depends on how long you mean by soon." 

"Thirty minutes at most."

"You need to slow down and look after yourself, Librarian," She opted for the softer statement.

"I'll be fine." 

"Just come back alive. Think you can manage that?" 

"I think so."

"Good," She smiled to herself. "Might just meet you at the library then. You're taking the day off after this." 

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. You need sleep." 

"Fine. I'll meet you at the library in oh... ten minutes." 

"It's a deal."

Eve could hear the pouting in his voice and she laughed to herself, getting dressed. She knew well that by taking a day off, they'd likely be staying around the annex. She got dressed and headed out the door with a thermos of coffee.


End file.
